Nightmare
Nightmare is the main antagonist of the 1996 film of disney Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and in the series golden years; He is a demonic bear that wants to kidnap Chris. His Voice is played by Jonathan Freeman , who also played Jafar in Aladdin and the Tv series, is played by Gerrit Graham physical apperance: Nightmare, is an anthropomorphic bear and like its nightmare fredbear counterpart, elegant and balanced, but also scruffy and wild look. He also speaks with an English accent. It is perhaps the bear most evidently of the film, of luxurious and melancholy appearance with a yellow top hat, brown skin and yellow eyes (sometimes they change to oranges in the song I feels so good to be bad reprise with eyes Hypnotic as if they were a snake) Distinctive in the shape of an almond. It has big legs and brown with long and curved black claws that, unlike the other bears of the film, also wears a tunica of black color and with a layer of black color with a red border, also sport a beard of goat , Characteristic of villains, particularly the evil twin archetype that is appropriate, thus earning him his namesake (what happened during his youth). Some of his physical features were also based in part on his original voice actor, Jonathan Freeman. Role in the movie Is was a powerful demon bear who recruited the plushtrap in his plan to use chris as a slave. However, when fredbear and his friends go to rescue Chris, he begins to fight with fredbear plush that is defeated by the teddy that falls into the well of the fire of hell and finally is dragged to the underworld. The nightmare, which had already been weakened by the battle, was finally sucked back to hell. Before they disappear, however, the nightmare drags plushtrap as well as part of their agreement. Powers and abilities: * Change shape: Nightmare is an evil monster, coming from hell, Nightmare is a very powerful demon, has the ability to change shape any animal, insect, carnivorous mammal, creature or especially a human, its true form to battle against the protagonists and to finish them is that of a devil cat. In the animated series, in the third season is represented like a spirit of fire * Teleportation: it's a monster that can teleport anywhere in the US city * Illusions: Nightmare can also make hallucinations of monsters that had taken the monster, to make a monster of its type * invisibility: it is a monster very vicible, since if it is that way, no one can see it, at the ecepcion of his henchman that if he sees it * Telepathy. He can read minds when he is near. This ability most exploits, usually when it takes a form, but in several cases, can read clearly the thoughts of the main characters and exploit them to their own advantage. * control of minds: can control people with that power and so enslave them, obeying him as his legitimate king, For that, his eyes turn red so he can control his victim. Nightmare's transformations: * Bats * Rat * Cougar * Cobra * Giant Scorpion * Ice and Fire Dragons * Thunderbird * WereWolf * Gray Wolf's pack * African Lion * Human * Giant Leeches * Piranhas * The Great White Shark from the 1975 horror film Jaws * grizzly * Polar Bear * Crocodile * Mutant Weasel (from the film Weasels rip my flesh) * Doberman Pinscher * Leopard * Panther * Sumatran Tiger * Dracula * The Frankestein's Monster * The Devil Dog from the 1975 horror film Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell * The Devil cat gallery: Nightmare in his Hungry Cat form.png|Nightmare as the giant devil cat Nightmare in his Fire Dragon form-0.png|Nightmare as a dragon A cat, am I Perhaps you'd like to see how cat like I can be!.png|Eyes of a demon Nightmare como el tiburon blanco de la pelicula de 1970 Tiburon (Jaws).png|Nightmare as the shark from JAWS Nightmare in Rat Form.png|Nightmare as a rat Terrance confronts Nightmare in cat form (five nights at freddy's 4 clip).png|fighting with Terrence in his true form Nightmare in Cobra snake Form.png|Nightmare as a cobra Nightmare in Cougar Form.png|Nightmare as a Cougar Nightmare in Grizzly Bear form.png|Nightmare as a grizzly Nightmare in Polar Bear form.png|Nigthmare as a polar bear Nightmare in Nile Crocodile Form.png|Nightmare as a crocodile Nightmare in Doberman Pinscher form-0.png|Nightmare as a doberman pinscher And not only that, plush, when they fall into our hands, this little fly.. DIE¡¡¡.png|Nightmare's evil grin I'm master of disguiseeeee¡¡¡ - Nightmare (Fnaf the golden years tv series)-0.png|I Have a Plaaaaaan Nightmare The Darkness Master.png|Nightmare's evil gare A deleted scene from Five Nights at Freddy's IV disney screencaps.png|Nightmare's apperance in a deleted scene with Plushtrap Nightmare's evil laugh 2.png|Nightmare Breakdown Trivia: * Nightmare is the only villain of the movie that appears to be the most ruthless and evil as the other villains of disney * In the original design of the physical form of Nightmare, its original form was to be a giant black weasel, but the designers discarded this idea, and decided to create the design of the giant devil cat for its true form. * The giant nightmare bear form is based on the form of giant cat Red in all dogs go to heaven 2 * Nightmare bares is similar to the following villains: * [[Jafar|''Jafar]]' from the Aladdin franchise. Both have magic powers, have the color red as a color motif, both disguise themselves as elderly characters as Jafar disguises himself as an old man and Nightmare disguises himself as an elderly human in order to trick the main protagonists, both have greedy henchmen (Jafar, Abis Mal; Nightmare, Plushtrap), both are hegemonic and megalomaniacal and in the climax both turn into giant monsters (Jafar, a giant cobra, and a giant red genie, and Nightmare, a huge cat Like his true form) and Both are played by Jonathan Freeman' * [[Hades|Hades]]' from the Hercules franchise. They are evil entities who enjoy making deals with people for their own benefit and they are also evocative of the devil' * 'Nightmare also shares many similarities with Pennywise the clown from the 1990 horror film It:' ** 'both feed on the fear that influences their victims' ** 'both have the same mission (Pennywise, kill losers club and Nightmare to Chris and his friends)' ** 'both both have the same personality' ** 'bullied the child (George Denbrough and Chris Alfton)' ** 'both face the protagonist's brother (Pennywise with Bill Denbrough and Nightmare with Terrence)' ** 'and both are hegemonic and megalomaniacal and in the climax both turn into giant monsters (Pennywise, a giant spider and Nightmare a huge form of giant devil cat)' * 'Nightmare seems to have the same design as Nightmare fredbear, during the process of the movie in the deleted scenes, the other is Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Chica' * 'Nightmare bare a resemblance to Red from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2''' Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bears Category:Disney characters Category:Demons Category:Animated Characters Category:Primary Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains